


I meant Happy Birthday

by Ragno



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1531664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragno/pseuds/Ragno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a stupid birthday Drabble because I couldn't help it. Happy Birthday, Patrick! Have an awesome day, and don't read this, please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I meant Happy Birthday

Pete knows it’s stupid to think about it, about how this year they won’t spend Patrick’s birthday together. It’s ok, Patrick’s with his family, with his wife, and Pete’s with his kid and his pregnant girlfriend, what makes even worst the way he’s thinking right now. Because he remembers the way they used to spend birthdays, always together, either they were at home or on the road. He used to wake up Patrick jumping on his bed, usually making him angry for being too early. They used to watch some of Patrick’s favorite movies, maybe some TV shows too, and then Pete would buy Patrick a lot of candy and tease him about being too old for candy, eating almost all of them himself. They used to spend the day just hanging around, talking about anything and everything, and then at night Pete would crawl into Patrick’s bunk, or into Patrick’s bed, and he would kiss him happy birthday, smiling and touching and kissing again until they both fall asleep. It was always like that, both of them knew, everybody knew. It was like a right.

And the thing was Pete knew it would be a time when this all would come to an end, but what he didn’t know was he wasn’t ready for it. He already had a hard time during the hiatus, but somehow he managed to pass through it, knowing it was just temporary. But now, being the band together again, having the privilege to be with Patrick again, makes him realize that being with Patrick now is exactly that, a privilege. Being with Patrick is not a right anymore.

He types his ‘happy birthday tweet”, what seems like a tradition now, and press send, waiting just a few minutes before grabbing his phone and dial Patrick’s number.

“Hey Pete”, Patrick answer, and Pete can feel a hint of joy in his voice.

“Hey, Patrick”, Pete smiles, and the very next thing he wants to say is ‘happy birthday’, but instead, what he says is “I miss you”.

He can hear Patrick sigh at the end of the line and he can almost see his face, can almost hear him saying ‘asshole, we were together two days ago’.

“Asshole”, Patrick says and Pete smiles. “I miss you too”.


End file.
